The Earth Tribe
by Ihadavisionofagaurdianofflame
Summary: i feel like everyone who makes an OC based story has no history behind them... mine do.


**A/N: Yeah... you don't need to read this if you read _Returning Home's_ first chapter, _Backstory,_ but you can. There's a few changes here and there. I hope you enjoy...**

Not so long ago, there was a woman named Kathy, and while no one knew it, she was secretly a superhero named Nature. She was, without her knowledge, chosen at birth to become the next liaison of the Earth Tribe, an ancient secret society of people with strange powers. All of them connected to the earth.

One day, Kathy got lost in the woods, and her powers awakened and guided her out. She decided to use those powers as the superhero of Doumnarda, Texas. She chose the name Nature, and became a well known superhero in her time. She joined the Justice Society, and eventually married her long-time boyfriend, Richard. They had two children and she retired from the hero business around the time her younger child, Willow, was born, hoping to avoid a prophecy.

 _The hero of earth, born of land,_  
 _Will become the worlds last stand._  
 _A darkness is coming, it will not stop,_  
 _Until the bubble of illusion has popped._

Assuming the prophecy was about her, she retired, hoping that, if she was no longer a hero, then this wouldn't come to pass, but she was mistaken. The prophecy did not refer to her, but to her daughter.

Willow heart grew up completely unaware of her mother's old job... until winter appeared at the museum Willow and her dad had gone to.

Ever since Nature had disappeared, all of the supervillains had stopped coming out to play. No one knew where they went, they just disappeared, so, when Winter appeared with her powers of ice, no one knew what to do. She quickly disposed of everyone in the room except Willow and her father. Willow egged Winter towards her, and Winter prepared to send a spear of ice directly at Willow... but her father took it for her. Winter then prepped another attack... only to be hit by a stone dagger from a display case behind her.

Winter's attack had activated Willow's Earth Tribe heritage, and it had completely transformed her. her hair had been braided into tiny strands, some of which were green. her clothes had disappeared, replaced with a long, dark green dress with slits in the side through which you could see matching green boots, crawling with vines of a lighter shade. her arms were covered by the same vines, and on her face was a purple mask shaped like a butterfly. there were light green slits where the eyes should be. Shocked, Winter asked who she was, and Willow replied, "I'm Terra, daughter of the earth."

She won the battle, and her transformation faded, leaving behind only a very exhausted sixteen year old girl, her dead father, and a bunch of incapacitated guards and civilians. After that she confronted her mother who admitted that, yes, she was Nature, and that, if past experiences were anything to go by, Winter would be back, and probably more like her.

This was the start of Terra, the superhero. second hero of Sunblaze City, new liaison of the Earth Tribe, and founding member of the Justice League.

Willow, on the other hand would write and direct the hit movie, Awakening, a story about Leira, the girl who saved Atlantis, at the cost of her life, and her reincarnation Ariel, who learns a valuable lesson, and survives saving the world of today. She would also become a leading Heartmath scientist.

Around the time Willow turned thirty, her older brother, Pan and his wife, Mary died in a car crash. Their five year old daughter, Jessica, however, survived, if "temporarily" blinded. What they didn't realize however, was that she was still blind, she had just taken a few months to learn how to use her heightened senses to hide it. you see, on the day she was "blinded" she was pulled into a timespace pocket created by a girl named Julia, who said that when Jessica woke up, she would have superpowers... but at the cost of her eyesight. Julia promised that she would be in Jessica's dreams every night until Jessica could control her powers. When Jessica woke up, unable to see and with both heightened senses and an ability to sense the very minerals in the ground she was scared. What was a five year old supposed to do with that? When she found out her parents were gone, she was even more frightened, especially when they refused to tell her where.

She moved in with her aunt. It was nice, but she missed her parents. She was hoping that, if she could see again, she could return to them.

So she trained.

Within a week, she could control her new senses.

Within a month, she could walk like she could see.

Within only two months, her gimmick of seeing was good enough to pull off. she even bought some contact lenses that Julia assured her looked like her eyes did.

Within four months she had found out a way to access the Void at will.

Within seven months she had started tearing through comics and movies about the people of her world…

Within a year, she had figured out that her aunt was Terra and made a deal. she wouldn't even ask about being Terra's partner… unless Batman took a child one on first. Terra agreed to the deal, why would Batman ever have a child partner?

Only two years later Robin took to the skies of Gotham, and, only a month after that, there was a little Vision fighting alongside Terra.

About four years later, a girl named Ree Wilcoli joined the family after showing unique, Earth Tribe abilities. You see, her powers wear over Light, Death, and Earth. She was born with them and when she accidentally killed her entire family, she got scared, and ran away. She was 7. She bounced from place to place and always found trouble until the day she saw Terra, trapped in a plant trap courtesy of Spring and killed the plant. Turning the plant to sand in the process, as that was how she killed. She could use the sand as a weapon and mold it into any shape she wants. She was then taken in by Terra, and adopted the codename Sun.

Ree quickly realized that there was an unfairness to one of batman's cardinal rules-no meta's in Gotham.

She realized that it allowed no-power's in Gotham. so she created these hand-held devices that negate their powers, and replace their super suits with Gotham-style suits. They also go by different names. Hers was Desert.

Now, around this time, Jessica, sick of being pushed to the breaking point while dealing with problems that Willow couldn't possibly understand, left and passed the mantle of Vision down to Ree. She renamed herself Crystal and became the hero of nearby city Hometown.

Now, while she wasn't actually a member, Crystal often helped out the Titans. She was good friends with Dick and Raven, and often got pulled onto missions, so when she was asked by Dick to go on an off world mission, she readily agreed…

Now, you may have already heard this, and I'll never know for sure…

But there's a lot more to it than just this one thousand words or so, and more after as well. Time to tell you what.

It may surprise you what you find…


End file.
